


Can and Will Be Used Against You

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: V doesn’t want to go to jail. And he’s very good at getting what he wants.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Vasily Sazkaljovich
Kudos: 13





	Can and Will Be Used Against You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays! 
> 
> Prompt: Size Difference
> 
> This turned into some actual nonsense, and it makes me laugh a lot, so please don’t take it seriously.

“C’mon, don’t make me go back there,” Vasily whined from the jail cell he found himself in. He paced back and forth, pouting angrily. 

“What are you thinking, huh? You wanna plead guilty, I’ll lower your time?” Trooper Hunter offered, leaning against the bars from the outside. 

He peered down at the smaller man, head cocked. Vasily whined in frustration. The Trooper had this open, honest expression, like he actually cared that V didn’t want to go to prison for a dumb store robbery. V sighed as he narrowed his eyes.

“Look,” Vasily said with determination as he stopped pacing and walked close to his arresting officer. “We can... how you say, work something out, right?” 

Hunter hummed, looking at the Russian up and down as if he was assessing him. Vasily swallowed his pride, he was already humiliated enough getting arrested. He fiddled with the crystal choker on his neck, then leaned forward. He needed to just go for it, he couldn’t worry about rejection. With an awkward movement he hesitated, then leaned against the bars and pressed his palm flat against Hunters groin. 

“Whoa, what?” AJ exclaimed as he jumped back. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Vasily sighed, pressed his face against the bars and resigned to the embarrassment that was to come. “I- uh, I don’t want to go to prison, you know? I help you out, you help me out.” 

Hunter moved back towards the bars of V’s cell again. “What makes you think I’m like that, huh? I don’t take advantage of people like that.” 

“Who’s taking advantage?” V squeaked out. “I’m not a virgin, and I heard you have big dick. Maybe Vasily take advantage of Trooper.”

Raising his eyebrows, AJ looked amused. “Really. Who you hearing that from?”

“Oh, you know… I have lots of friends. And I happen to know that you were staring at my ass the whole time I was in cuffs,” Vasily replied, again moving his hand back to AJ’s slacks. This time he got a better feel of what was underneath. AJ was definitely interested, he was thickening up under his hand. Vasily tried to grasp him through his trousers but he couldn’t wrap his fingers around him. Motherfuck, he was huge. 

A firm grasp on his wrist shook V from his thoughts. “This is… we can’t.” said AJ. 

Vasily looked up at the man leaning over him. Hunter was so much taller, broader than him. He could toss V around easily, but something told him he was the one in control. V bit his lip while he looked into AJ’s eyes, and whispered “For me?” 

AJ withdrew his hand on V’s wrist. He glanced over his shoulder, but unzipped his pants and withdrew his cock. V was entranced with Hunter’s monster dick being put on display, he held it in his hand, stroking himself once as he visibly twitched and got harder. 

Vasily didn’t realize he was holding his breath. Tentatively he reached out and put his fingers on AJ’s shaft. His digits looked so small in comparison. He ran his palm up and down just petting his smooth skin. Leaning into the bars, the Trooper tried to angle his body to hide what he was doing. 

Like he was drawn by gravity, V knelt down on his knees and leaned forward to lay a kitten lick on the head. He glanced up at AJ’s serious expression. The Russian grasped the cock in front of him and began gliding his fist up and down, though he couldn’t reach his fingers all the way around. Leaning forward he started to lick his head over and over. 

Above him, AJ groaned and twitched his hips as V got more comfortable. The bars kept him from reaching the base of his dick with his fist, but AJ was so long and thick that it didn’t matter. As V licked some more, he flattened his tongue running it up and down his shaft. His tip looked so shiny and red, V wanted to stretch his lips all the way around and taste him, but he wasn’t sure his mouth could fit. His already swollen lips and aching jaw made him hesitate, but also excited.

Leaning as high on his knees as he could reach, Vasily opened his mouth around AJ’s head, swirling his tongue around it as best he could. He ran his palm up and down feeling the vein on the bottom.

Against the jail cell AJ couldn’t really thrust, but he began moving his hips back and forth with a gentle rhythm. V popped his lips off the head and ran his now wet swollen lips up and down over his shaft. He used his tongue to feel along the way, but couldn’t believe how long he was. A cock this thick would ruin him. 

“Here,” AJ said quietly, and put his hand through the bars on Vasily's cheek. He looked up again and saw the brunet focused on him intently. AJ put his other hand on the base of his cock and gently guided it back into his mouth. The feeling of being fed a thick cock like this made him whimper out loud, his own hips twitching with unattended arousal. He grabbed his own dick through his pants and squeezed, just trying to stop himself. Vasily tried to look back up and keep his eyes on AJ’s blown out stare. The Trooper thrust his cock in his mouth, along his tongue just an inch, then paused and moved his hand to V’s jaw. He turned V’s head a little bit, mouth still full of cock, and rocked his hips again. This time AJ thrust against the side of his mouth, moving his palm to feel himself through the smaller man's cheek. 

V closed his eyes and moaned. He tried to look up again as he leaned into it, letting AJ thrust against the side of his mouth again. His jaw already ached with the size he was holding in his mouth, but he wished he could take more. He felt the drool drip from his mouth. This was the kind of prison sentence he would take any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
